


临时拍档

by WeavingMist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist
Summary: 全程放飞OOC，虽然看着后半段嘴炮如漫才，但他们三个真的是在...打网球。内容是U17幸真双打之前的蜜汁准备方式。





	临时拍档

#幸村精市资料收集#

内页题词：“网球不过是把飞到你场地的球打回去而已。”  
——幸村精市，国中一年级语 四岁语  
（日期改动由好友真田弦一郎提供，由于其二人四岁相识，幸村精市此言确切发表日期不明）

by 柳莲二

 

“真田和幸村，明天的比赛你们将作为第二双打出场，”鬼十次郎，这位染了大红爆炸鸡冠头，好不容易抢走一点注意力显得脸不那么老派，品味却依然一言难尽的高三学长正单手插兜，面向前方清一色由初中生组成的小队宣布道。

 

“你们是同校，之前搭配过双打吧。”

 

“也许有过练习，但那是很早以前的事了，”幸村微微皱眉，认真回忆了一会儿，“从我出院到现在一直都在做单打训练，更不用说真田的新招数练成之后的配合了。”

 

现在的幸村已经不像几个月前那样对自己的病闭口不谈了。黑部教练也在胜组训练的第一天就拿出了一套指向性明显的力量加耐力训练菜单，从内容和效果上看都比此前遵循医生和俱乐部教练的建议做出的训练表要专业得多。

 

U17的风格从某种程度上和立海网球部非常相似。难处和痛点必须面对才有克服的可能，因迷茫或恐惧而逃避的人必将无法为胜利女神所青睐。

 

幸村偏过头去，饶有兴致地看了真田一眼，对方今天难得地紧挨着站在他身边，并且正看向他，“其实很久没有配合过呢。”

 

“的确如幸村所说，我们从未有过正式的双打比赛。”真田又把头转了回去，一如既往地正经，但是面对鬼前辈时还是略微放轻了语调。自从幸村一边佯装兴师问罪一边向他展示那条被鬼学长缝上了小白兔花样的白头带之后，真田不仅对这位长相威严的前辈有了新认识，还产生了层次微妙的感激心理。

 

“你们今天的任务就是磨合双打，在一天之内做到绝对胜利！德川、种岛，你们陪练！”

 

“上午先让我们两个自己熟悉一下吧，借用一下莲二就可以了，真田你觉得呢？”

 

“我没意见，之后练习赛时再来麻烦两位前辈。”

 

幸村和真田同时看向已经揣了两本笔记本站起身来的柳。

 

“我也没问题，走吧。”

 

在一片“不愧是立海三巨头”的目光中，毛利寿三郎窝在沙发上盘着腿，目送后辈的背影内心悲悯地摇头。习惯性自作主张，看来拿了两个全国冠军的立海网球部，仍然没有壮大到能让学校请个教练来帮忙看一下的地步啊。

 

“精市，弦一郎，你们上一次的双打练习是在两年前，”柳一边走一边说，甚至都没有打开笔记本看一眼，“我们国一那年的关东大赛之前。”

 

幸村点头，但很显然他并不记得那次练习，“呵，三船教练真是自信，敢在世界级的比赛前一天宣布出场人选，从未磨合过的搭档要在不到一天的时间里达到能在世界上取胜的地步。”

 

“的确如此，而且三船教练这次安排你们出战双打也是非常有趣的选择。”

 

“不过双打也没什么难的，再不济我和真田一人单打半场也差不多了。”

 

说人家之前想想你自己吧，真田弦一郎目视前方，不为所动。

 

“说起来，真田，”真田听到这话面部突然一僵，不过幸村没有抬头看他，“你的新绝招，待会儿让我见识一下吧。”

 

“啊。”

 

“只在训练场边上看见过那种会改变方向的球，还没有体验过它的威力呢，”今天幸村心情似乎很好，“出其不意的角度变换和你以往‘正面对决’的风格有点不同呢。有名字了吗？”

 

“还没有名字。正好你们都在，可以帮忙想一想。”

 

所谓“自己熟悉一下”的方式，就是来一场单打。这是立海内部经过多年实验，按照个人特点总结下来的经验。真田认为理解战术和能力的最佳方式是站在对手的角度直观地感受搭档的特点，以便于正式比赛时的配合；幸村对此从未发表过意见，但据柳莲二猜测，他有72%的可能是觉得双打简单，如果搭档是真田的话，这个几率上升到86%。

 

不计分的几局打完之后，幸村很自信地从对面球场走到网前。

 

“真田，其他都可以，但那个动作有问题，”幸村十分冷静地抱起了手臂，沉浸在比赛状态的时候他的思维和言辞都会变得和球风一样直接，“二次挥拍的动作会让人有所准备，但无法克服。单打还算好，我也需要摸索两局才能打回，不过这是双打，对方就有了应对的方式。第一人无视变化球，由第二人回球，效果就和普通击球没有两样了。”

 

“不错，也就是说我们需要让对方单打独斗的状态。”

 

幸村赞许地点点头，“至少使其中一人失去触觉，在那之前，要多多麻烦你了。”

 

“我明白了。”

 

“就单打来看，你们对彼此的动作和思路都很了解，预判正确的几率基本在90%以上，配合双打应该不会有太大问题，”柳也露出了微笑，“看来三船教练的信心并不是空穴来风。”

 

“那现在暂时休息一下，二十分钟后做双打练习吧，”幸村看向真田，“给新招数起个名字吧，我反正懒得起名，莲二，你来。”

 

“还是让弦一郎自己来吧，通过自己为自己所创的绝招起名，会增添对招数的热爱，在日后更会激励人不断完善这些绝招呢。”

 

“嗯，”真田略略思考了一下，“这个招数的起源是‘黑色气场’，黑色也正是我最喜欢的颜色，代表着庄重和强大。诡异而不可控制的球路变化，嗯，就像——就像龙一样。以迅猛之姿，用出其不意的方式向一切猎物发动全方位的正面攻击。再融合一些和“其疾如风”相似的快速挥拍所用到的剑道动作……就叫做‘黑龙一重斩’吧。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“……真田，你被赤也带着去玩过口袋妖怪了？”

 

“……没，没有。”真田黝黑的皮肤都快泛红了。

 

“……”

 

“……其实，”真田和幸村迅速把头转向开始发言的柳，“在北欧神话中，有一条名叫尼德霍格的黑龙。尼德霍格盘踞在世界之树的树根旁边，而世界之树正是通向死者之国‘尼伯龙根’的通道，黑龙同其他蛇类一起啃食着树根，当树根被食尽，世界之树即会倒下，‘诸神的黄昏’随之而来。也就是说，世界会在诸神和巨人的决战中经历一次毁灭并且重生……”

 

柳品味了一下两位好友向他投来的意味不同的感激眼神，接着说道，“黑龙尼德霍格的另一个名字，即是‘绝望’，并且象征着‘绝望的具象化’，和弦一郎的招数能使对手看清来球，自以为可以接到，却因为近身之后快速的轨迹变换无能为力而感到绝望，颇有异曲同工之处。”

 

“……”

 

“……莲二现在对北欧神话也颇有涉猎啊。”幸村似乎从审美打击中恢复了过来。

 

“过誉了，精市。虽然不一定属于我一贯热衷的纯文学的范畴，不过我发现各个文明的神话故事所隐含的象征都有一定程度的共性呢。”

 

幸村把球拍搁在球网边放下，“那就这么决定了。‘黑龙一重斩’和——”

 

“黑龙二重斩。”真田铿锵有力地接话。

 

“……算了，”幸村叹了口气，“反正你到时候拿日语讲，也没多少人听得懂。莲二，再把真田这球是怎么打出来的介绍一遍给我听吧。”

 

柳很小声地清了清嗓子，“‘弦一郎可以将一次打出的球用‘黑色气场’包住，再自由释放，随意操控，而且还不止是释放一次，两次也可以。’这样就可以了。”

 

“我记住了。不过，所谓的‘黑色气场’，真的看得见吗？”幸村拿两根手指很用力地支着太阳穴，“……真田？你怎么了？”

 

“……没，没事。”

 

“弦一郎，站稳，不用太过在意。我刚才在场边的确看清了由黑气包裹着改变方向的球，精市看不见，大概是有别的理由。”

 

“其他的理由……呵呵，大概是心理暗示的作用吧。”

 

“哦？”柳莲二快速翻开了标有“幸村精市”的笔记本。

 

“很简单，就拿我那个，自己都不知道什么时候起效的，被你们称为‘灭五感’的能力来说。我并不知道我的网球为什么会有这种效果，谁知道是不是因为第一个出现yips的对手到处夸大其词，看了比赛录影的其他人也自然而然地认为，‘五感尽失’是和我比赛中必然出现的结果呢。我每次说，‘看来你的触觉已经被剥夺了’，不过是看看对方惊恐的眼神确认一下而已。真田，你这是什么表情？然而后来听说了点风言风语，觉得还有点额外效果，就没改了。真可怜，但我也没有办法——”

 

虽然幸村的面容和语调一样波澜不惊，但柳觉得必须说点什么来打断一下了。

 

“……我们那天抢七的时候你没这样问过吧？”

 

柳发自内心地称赞真田的进步。

 

“你不用，太明显了。”

 

“精市，你的观点很有意思，我的数据也得到了更新，”柳合上笔记本，“弦一郎的招式能主动控制，亲眼所见的威力加之以气氛和言语的渲染，或许的确会使人产生畏惧心理。”

 

“呵，放心吧，莲二，我会把你刚才告诉我的这些全部翻译成英文的，”幸村朝真田亲切一笑，“我们是搭档呀，对吧？”

 

“……啊。”

 

“我得先去和贞治一起整理澳大利亚队的球员资料并且预测他们的参赛阵容，两小时后和你们在餐厅汇合，需要我帮你们叫一下德川前辈和种岛前辈模拟比赛吗？”

 

“麻烦你了。”真田向他点头致意。

 

幸村微笑着对柳摆了摆手，“那一会儿见。”

 

他转过来看着真田，南半球夏日的阳光落在眨动的眼睛里，显得格外明亮。

 

“真田，明天能以这样的方式和你一起比赛，我很开心。”

 

“啊，幸村，我也一样。”真田也笑了，不过他自己没发觉。

 

“对了真田，你待会回房间拿你充电宝借我一下，”幸村脸上笑意加深，“不二把我的借走了，最近他整天和手塚发短信，在宿舍靠着插座睡，我看他迟早有一天会以借充电器的名义把手塚骗来和他一起吃晚饭的。”

 

“好。”

 

“餐厅里的牛肉味道不错，你尝过了吗？”

 

“尝过了，尤其是牛排，的确很不错。这里提供的牛肉不愧是牧场放牧，肉质偏瘦，对于我们运动员来说算很好的营养摄取……”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 1\. 军师强行解说的神话黑龙梗参照以下链接
> 
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/尼德霍格/37582?fr=aladdin
> 
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/诸神的黄昏/3042633
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 军师强行解说黑龙二重斩来自于NPOT漫画第198话翻译
> 
>  
> 
> 小剧场：三巨头的破功场合
> 
> 幸村（耸了耸肩）：“我胡说的。”
> 
> 柳（微笑）：“我也是胡说的。”
> 
> 真田（什么？你们都是胡说的？我还真的信了？还觉得挺有道理的样子？）：“......太松懈了。”


End file.
